The Age Of A New King
by Yuske Urameshi995
Summary: basicaly Yusuke goes back to train with his grand father to become king but will he make it or will one of his friends attack him from the shadows? r&r and find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

The Age Of A New King

Yusuke Urameshi, age 15 main character of this story. Has died twice. Now

lives with his mom.(a slush at the age 30). He has killed many demons with

his group that consists of Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. These three have

taken down The Four Saint Beasts, The Togouro Brothers, and the insane

Shinobue Senswei. Now he must tangle with the three kings of demon world

and his ancestor.

You here a voice scream in painfrom outside.

"Damn It, Yusuke says as he stands up, "bout' time I beat one of you!"

"Yes very good but there are still three of us left, c'mon lets all attack

him at once."

"Oh, hell. SPIRIT GUN!" Ysuke shouts. an orb of light surrounds Yusuke's

right index finger.

All three of the demons fly back in the explosion.

"There we go gramps you happy now?" Ysuke says in exhaustion.

Rizen was watching him from theside as he fought.

"You can call me Rizen not gramps you self-serving bastard," Rizen said, "so you think

just because you can beat an A class demon that the rest of the kings can beat with

a simple lift of a finger you're unstoppable?"

"I never said that!" Yusuke says.

" How about fighting me science you have already defeated the high A class and low S

class demons of this area," Rizen says.

"Hay gramps maybe later I'm too tired right now," Yusuke says while turning towards the castle, "I'm going to sleep wake me up in about 75 hours ok?"

Rizen begins to charge up an energy blast but stops when Yusuke disappears into the

castle.

Three days later

"Hay bastard wake up," Rizen says while kicking at Yusuke.

Yusuke opens his eyes then disappears and reappears behind Rizen.

Do you want to fight yet Yusuke?" Rizen says tuning to look Yusuke eye to eye.

Ack chough chough, Rizen then falls to the ground.

Yusuke runs up to Rizen, "Hay gramps what's wrong?


	2. age of a new king chapter 2

Age Of A New King chapter 2

"Hay gramps what's wrong?" Yusuke exclaims as he runs over to where Raizen is laying.

"I guess my death came earlier then expected but no matter I know that you can destroy the other two demons." Raizen says then his body starts to fade away.

"Damn It", Yusuke yells then goes on, "now I'll never be able to get you back for what you did to me; now I'll never know if I was stronger then Sensui, and now I'll never know if I'm stronger then you!"

"Damn well there's no point in staying around this ghost town," Yusuke says then goes on as he turns around, "but who to fight with first?" "Should it be old bandages or Kurama's friend?

"Oh well enough talking to myself time to move on." Yusuke then disappears.

Mean wile at Mokuro's palace

"Hiei are you feeling better now after all you got your arm back and your jewel none the less," Mokuro says.

"Yes but what have you done to my arm how can it be attached to me I saw it get cut off," exclaims Hiei.

"It's called a Medical Hyperbolic Recovery Chamber, it seems to be about a day inside the chamber but just mere moments outside it," Mokuro says while looking around the room to be sure of something.

Mokuro turns to a corner and says, "Hiei you have one final test to be sure that you are loyal to me."

Hiei looks at Mokuro expecting the task to be easy then says in an annoyed tone, "And what might this task be?"

"I have seen you with both of the companions of Raizen and Yomi; she says then goes on, I want you to kill the one named Kurama."

Hiei stares at Mokuro in shock.

"Hiei you look stunned that I brought that up what's wrong is he too good of a friend of yours?" says Mokuro.

"And why do I need to go and do that," Questions Hiei.

"Because Hiei if you do it while they aren't expecting it then you will have a better chance of survival," Mokuro explains.

"Actually I had different plans," Hiei says while unsheathing his sword, "how about I kill you then go help Yusuke and Kurama kill Yomi."

"Oh I see how it is I will not hold back," Mokuro says while preparing to fight.

They battle it out for a wile then Yusuke shows up and sees Mokuro launch a gargantuan blast and it marks strait on to Hiei. Hiei then falls to the ground and Mokuro notices Yusuke standing in a door way watching.

"What how did you find this place!" Mokuro says in a startled voice.

"Oh you know just followed the bread crumbs, except in my case it was demonic aura." Yusuke says.

Hiei begins to get up but then Mokuro fires an energy blast bigger then the last one. It hits Hiei strait on.

"Oh damn Hiei," Yusuke yells.


	3. the age of a new king chapter 3

Hello everybody, I just wanted to thank those of you that are giving reviews. Now R&R and enjoy.

Age Of A New King chapter 3

Hiei goes flying into the wall then falls to the ground and dose not move.

Then Mokuro says, "You may have been able to defeat A class demons but not S class ones; so now we mark the end to Hiei the swords man."

Yusuke in anger rushes towards Mokuro then disappears. Mokuro begins looking around for him, and then Mokuro fly's forward and then sees that Yusuke was behind him. Before Mokuro even hits the ground a huge spirit gun blast comes strait at him.

"Today is not a good day to piss me off now get up!" Yusuke says in his anger.

Mokuro slowly gets to her feet and gets ready to attack Yusuke, but then a flash comes from behind her and she falls to the ground. Her eyes fade away and her spirit leaves her body.

"What the hell what just happened?" Yusuke says while looking at Mokuro.

"Oh sorry did I end your game too soon I guess I should have let you play for a wile more then you would be more exhausted," a voice says from the corner.

"And who the hell are you?" Yusuke says then goes on and sees Kurama, "Oh I bet your Yomi, right?"

"Indeed I am, and now it is time that I become king of demon world," Yomi says.

"Not yet; so Kurama who's team are you on?" Yusuke blurts out.

All of the sudden a rose whip is around Yomi's neck.

"I think you could guess that Yusuke," Kurama says.

Yomi's demonic energy flares up and destroys the rose whip.

"Now then you don't really think I'm that week do you?" Yomi asks then he goes on,

"My only obstacle was Rizen but if I'm correct then Rizen is now dead, right?"

"Yusuke aren't you the one that killed Rizen so you are stronger then him correct?"

"Well about that he died while I was waking up one day," Yusuke says.

"Well now isn't that ironic?" Yomi says then goes on, "Although Rizen was a threat doesn't mean that you will be; but first to be done with you Kurama.

Yomi then pulls out a whip as he yells "Flame whip" and slices strait through Kurama's stomach.

"Now isn't that anticlimactic? He died trying to help you." says Yomi.


End file.
